Smells Like Teen Spirit
by AsikIkisa
Summary: Izaya has a thing for Shinra ever since they were in middle school but never told him. Then in high school he meets Shizuo who obviously has feelings for Izaya. Izaya agrees to go out with Shizuo even though he's still in love  obsessed  with Shinra.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers and Warnings:**

**Durarara****isn't****mine!****Nor****is****the****picture****on****which****this****story****is****based****on!****And****this****will****be****AU** **,****meaning****that****the****characters****might****be****Out****Of****Character.****It's****an****onsided****Izaya/Shinra****then****going****over****to****Shizaya****story.****(This****is****my****new****OT3).****This****won't****have****anything****to****do****with****the****song****by****Nirvana,****I****just****couldn't****think****of****a****better****title****for****such****a****fic.**

_The Original Prompt from DRR Kink Meme:_

_/816446_

_Izaya has a thing for Shinra ever since they were in middle school but never told him. Then in high school he meets Shizuo who obviously has feelings for Izaya. Izaya agrees to go out with Shizuo even though he's still in love (obsessed) with Shinra._

_Unknown to him, Shinra also feels the same way._

_The ending is totally up to you, but maybe make Shizuo aware of Izaya's true feelings? (And be even more possessive. Maybe he's conflicted about it too.) _

**With that in mind, enjoy :3**

At the first day of a new year in middle school, Izaya Orihara was not present.

It was the first meeting of class 1-2 in Raijin middle school, and Shinra Kishitani was wondering if the absent boy was worth his attention.

The other people didn't seem interested much in science as he did, and from what he assumed, that Orihara boy must be a good one if he dares to skip the first week of school.

The boy with glasses in dark frame, and brown chocolate like hair was not social with the other people in his class. He really was weird to anybody that learned about him more, thus he wanted a one, but very good friend to share his passions and interests with.

Somehow, he believed that Izaya Orihara will be the friend that he searched for.

As it turned out later, the raven haired and red eyed boy was beyond interesting to Shinra. You could say that he felt something like a gravitational pull of interest towards Izaya. And he wasn't about to give up by a simple rejection of founding a biology club.

Contrary to all girls believes, Izaya was a quiet, but intelligent boy and when he decided to say something he manipulated people without them being aware of it.

However, Shinra Kishitani knew that something was amiss with the boys appearance. He had an unrecognizable aura around him, as if he was a creature from another dimension. The boy with the glasses, recognized that aura, because he himself was living with a non-human in his home.

They didn't talk much until the first test coming up in math. Both boys did well on the lessons, but the teacher said that it would be more about the subject from the beginning. To which Izaya had no notes, because he was absent.

"You know... you can borrow my notes if you wish. That is... if you can read them." said the boy with chocolate-like hair color.

Izaya put on one of his usual smirks as if saying 'mission completed' and examined the boy with his piercing red eyes from head to toe.

"If there are numbers then it shouldn't be a problem. Thank you." said Izaya and went out of class, not bothering that he took the notebook without any reassurance that he will give it back.

But to Shinra, who longed after something more than just a usual "Hi" from Izaya, it didn't matter if he would see his math notebook anymore.

The boy with the glasses went home that day, with a big smile on his face, hoping that the newly established contact with his classmate will someday reach a point when both of them would refer to each other as _Friends_.

(A/N: Finally. I started it. Apologies for the first chapter being so short. Next chapter will be longer, and better I hope. This is kind of getting into Shinra's first thoughts about Izaya, so you can maybe call it Shinra's POV... but mostly I intend to write it from the third person and get into Izaya's mind and no one elses. I hope that you will enjoy reading this, and that I didn't make so much Engilsh mistakes. Feedback is really appreciated. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers and Warnings:**

**Durarara isn't mine! Nor is the picture on which this story is based on! And this will be an onsided Izaya/Shinra then going over to Shizaya story. (This is my new OT3). This won't have anything to do with the song by Nirvana, I just couldn't think of a good title for such a fic.**

_The Original Prompt from DRR Kink Meme:_

_/816446_

_Izaya has a thing for Shinra ever since they were in middle school but never told him. Then in high school he meets Shizuo who obviously has feelings for Izaya. Izaya agrees to go out with Shizuo even though he's still in love (obsessed) with Shinra._

_Unknown to him, Shinra also feels the same way._

_The ending is totally up to you, but maybe make Shizuo aware of Izaya's true feelings? (And be even more possessive. Maybe he's conflicted about it too.) _

**With that in mind, enjoy :3**

Izaya didn't like the idea to skip the first week in his new class. However, his parents managed to have the free days just on that week.

Usually the Orihara children didn't see their parents so much, thus spending one week outside of Tokyo with them was precious.

But Izaya knew that he is missing all the fun in school. The first week is a key to gain knowledge about new people, and most of the groups in class are forming right then. With his luck, he'll have much acquaintances, but none of them would be so close to actually share his ups and downs, and weird interests with.

Curiosity as to who would be in his class was getting the better on him, and he pictured very different scenarios as to how his first day in school will look like.

When he finally was there, Izaya noticed that indeed, most of his classmates already found people whom they were close to. Or so it seemed at the first glance when some groups were here and there sharing their interests.

Among all of them, the raven haired boy noticed two empty desks, beside each other.

He figured that it would be his place to take and... somebody elses.

When the teacher went in to the class and took out her things to the teachers desk, and everybody took their assigned places, Izaya noticed that the desk beside him was empty.

"Stand up. Bow. Good morning 1-2. Let me check who is missing today." the teacher was a young woman, but her face was very stern and she seemed to look at the children a bit dangerously.

When she looked at each and every one of them, the teacher counted them in. Right when her gaze landed towards Izaya, the door to the classroom opened, and the teachers attention turned to it instead.

"You are late, Kishitani-kun. Please take your seat quietly." she said and marked something in her notebook with a black pen.

Everyone except Izaya did seem surprised to see the boy that now entered the class. The raven haired boy looked at the newcomer curiously.

Besides an usual school uniform, and a brown bag reminding Izaya of one a doctor could possess, the boy named Kishitani had huge glasses in black frames and brown hair, longer than any other boy in the class, but not like the guy who would love heavy metal. He had a kind of too wide smile on his face as for a person that had been late to school for the first time in his life.

It was when Izaya noticed that the boy with the glasses was looking at him, then he understood that Kishitani was smiling not only ibecause/i of him, but also the very smile was directed iat/ Izaya.

The red eyed boy didn't know the reason for such a happy reaction. But it was the first time that anybody looked at him, smiling sincerely. Most probably because of his frustration and the new feeling of being actually iseen and accepted/i by anybody else than himself, Izaya turned his eyes away from the boy, to the window.

"Oh. I see that you have finally decided to honor us with your presence, Orihara-kun. Care to introduce yourself to the class?" asked the teacher and gave Izaya a look that didn't accept any opposition.

The boy in question stood up and bowed, and looked at each and everyone person in the classroom.

"My name is Izaya Orihara. It's nice to meet you. I hope that we will get along." he said it with a serious tone, that didn't fit the introduction at all.

The teacher could complain a bit, but she wanted to get on with her lesson, and gestured Izaya to sit down.

Izaya was very curious about Shinra Kishitani. However he knew that it would be rude to ask him right away about everything. He wanted to know much, about the intelligent but kind of shy boy sitting next to him. Biology was really not his thing, thus he refused to begin an after-lessons biology club with Shinra.

That short exchange of sentences between them did only make Izaya's curiousness about Kishitani deepen. So he asked his classmates about the boy with the glasses, but nobody seemed to know him before.

Except for one girl that went to a parallel class with Shinra. She also mentioned something about a Shizu-chan, but Izaya didn't ask further than basic information about the other. From the girls point of view these two was always seen together, and that Shizu-chan seemed to have a short temper. Shinra however was the one who could restrain him. In exchange, Shizuo -for that was the real name- acted as a kind of bodyguard, so that Shinra won't be bullied by others so much.

Izaya noticed that besides that girl, who seemed to know more about Shizuo than Shinra, nobody really knew anything about the boy with the glasses.

'So that means, that I have to find it out myself.' thought the crimson eyed boy as he headed fro the math lesson.

At the end of it, the teacher announced that a test is coming up. And since not many people from his class did get the exponential function theory, the test was more about the basic exponentials.

Which the class was going trough at the beginning of the year, on that week when Izaya was absent.

To one of the geniuses in class 1-2 (the other being Shinra) it wasn't such a big deal. But the teacher might have another technique of learning it, and the basics of exponentials was different in every humans meaning. Was it more, or less what they learned in the previous years?

Seeing that Izaya has a kind of worried face when the teacher said about the test, Shinra asked him the first question which he hoped that the answer would be positive.

"You know... you can borrow my notes if you wish. That is... if you can read them." said the boy with chocolate-like hair color.

Izaya's facial expression changed suddenly as if saying 'mission completed' and he examined the boy with his piercing red eyes from head to toe.

"If there are numbers then it shouldn't be a problem. Thank you." said Izaya and rushed out of class, not bothering that he took the notebook without any reassurance that he will give it back.

Stopping in an empty corridor, Izaya looked trough the notebook. The purpose was not only to get the calculations, but also to discover what kind of human was Shinra Kishitani. With the old saying "Give me your notebook and I'll tell you what kind of person you are." in mind, Izaya made sure that nobody will see him and opened the first page of the math notebook of Shinra's.

(A/N: Haha. I thought that I posted 2 chapters right away, but so wasn't the case. And nothing is happening in this case either. Lol. Tell me what you think, for that motivates me to update this story! xD)


End file.
